Screams In The Night
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Meanwhile Kurt is in new york, things haven't been so good for one Blaine Anderson. As Blaine goes through Lima day by day, things get rougher between him and his dad after his mom leaves out of town. And Blaine, he meets a new friend... or so he thinks. As time goes on, Secrets are kept and some are ad the story to find out what happens. Prequel to Bruised Deeper Than Skin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Screams in the night**  
**Summary: Meanwhile Kurt is in new york, things haven't been so good for one Blaine Anderson. As Blaine goes through Lima day by day, things get rougher between him and his dad after his mom leaves out of town. And Blaine, he meets a new friend... or so he thinks. As time goes on, Secrets are kept and some are the story to find out what happens. Pre-qual to Bruised Deeper Than Skin.**  
**Warnings: Violence, Physical Sexual Verbal abuse, Rape, Drug use, Cursing.. ect.**  
**Authors note: This is also based off an RP that me and Hallescomet97 have been doing and we hope you enjoy this story. Also I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner I've been having writers block with coming up with the Summary for this story so I hope the summary is not too bad. Please read and review. Thanks :)  
**

* * *

It had been a few months since Kurt left for New York. Blaine was in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He missed Kurt. He heard the sounds of his father's car pulling in the driveway. He really hoped that his dad wasn't drunk, but he had this feeling that he was.

His father came in. The door slammed hard. His foot steps were uneven and heard something crash to the floor as he knocked it over. Yup...Mr. Anderson was drunk

Blaine moved from his bed and hid in his closet, he sat in the corner. Although his father would find him, he does every time. So what was even the point?

A roar came from downstairs

"BLAINE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!"

Blaine sighed and got out of the closet, he quickly went down stairs. "Yes dad?"

Mr Anderson growled "You got your homework done yet?"

Blaine stuttered. "U-uh no s-sir." Blaine braced himself.

Mr Anderson growled and shoved him backwards "Well go do it! NOW! And don't show your face again till it's DONE!"

Blaine fell and scrambled to get up stairs, "I will." Blaine went to his room and shut his door. He then got a text, probably from Eli.

Hey there! What you up to?-E

About to do homework. I forgot to do it earlier. You? - B

Blaine sent it and sat at his desk.

Texting you and laying here BORED OUT OF MY MIND! :P -E

Wanna hang out tomorrow? - B As Blaine texted Eli he started to do his homework.

LOVE TO! Meet at the Lima Bean?-E

Sure :) Time? - B

Does 4:30 work for you?-E

We don't have a glee meeting or anything tomorrow so Yeah it'll be good :) - B

Good. See you then hot stuff ;)-E

Blaine didn't know how to respond to that, he was still dating Kurt.

Yup- B

There was another crash downstairs.

Blaine quickly sat his phone down to go see what had happened. Forgetting about what his dad said to him earlier.

His mother's soft voice stopped him "Blaine...baby...go back to your room, ok? Your father...he's VERY angry. I don't want you caught in the cross fire of this mess."

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

Mrs Anderson smiled sadly "It's nothing baby. Just..a little issue down in California with Cooper. Everything is fine. Just your father is very upset. Go on back to your room sweet heart. Maybe...use those vines by your window...and go for a little midnight stroll...to the Hudmel's house for the night?"

"Okay mom. You sure your gonna be okay?" Blaine asked.

She sighed and kissed his forehead gently "I'll be fine dear. I've dealt with you father for years. I know how to calm him. Just..no offense baby...you KNOW I love you...but it'll be easier to get him cooled down safely if you're NOT here."

"Okay mom." Blaine nodded understanding. "Oh I'm going to go hang out with a friend tomorrow at the Lima Bean, I don't know when I'll be home though." Blaine told her.

She smiled warmly "That's fine sweetie. Have fun."

Blaine smiled. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Blaine went upstairs. He texted Finn when he got back up to his room.  
Hey do you mind if I come over and stay the night? - B

Finn texted back

Sure dude. Come on by. Is everthing cool?-Finn

I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'll be there in 10 minutes – B

KK. See you then man- Finn

Blaine got his stuff and phone and climbed down from his vines and started to walk over to the hudmels.

Finn was waiting for him at the door

Blaine got to Finn's house.

Finn pulled him into a Bro hug. "Hey man! What's up?"

Blaine hugged back. "Just stuff." Blaine said.

Finn forced Blaine to look at him. "What kind of stuff? Blaine, are you ok?"

"Just family stuff. And yes I'm okay" Blaine Answered.

Finn nodded "Ok. If you say so. Well, come on in."

Blaine walked in. "Are you sure Burt and Carole don't mind?" Blaine asked.

His question was answered as Carole was suddenly upon him. "Oh Blaine! Baby, are you alright? When Finn said you were coming over so suddenly I just KNEW..."

"MOM!" Finn interrupted. "Give him a little space. B says he's fine."

His voice made it clear even he didn't believe Blaine was really ok, but he wasn't going to push it.

"Thank you Finn." Blaine said.

Finn smiled "No problem dude."

Carole smiled "Do you need anything Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head. "No thanks, I don't need anything."

Carole nodded "Ok sweet pea. Tell me if you do." Blaine nodded.

She kissed his cheek gently and left the room.

Finn sighed "Burt's in the living room if you wanna talk to him."

"I don't need to talk to him." Blaine said.

Finn nodded "Ok. Lets head up to my room."

"Okay... Um what's the time?" Blaine asked.

Finn looked at his watch "7:34. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Blaine said.

Finn nodded "Got it. Lets go."  
He lead Blaine up to his room.

Blaine went with Finn.

Finn took him into his room, where a guest bed was already set up.

Blaine laid on the guest bed and got another text from Eli.

Where you at babe?-E

I'm at a friends house. - B

Why?-E

Family stuff going on.- B

You could've come to MY place-E

I know but Finn's was just down a couple streets away. - B

Fine. Just saying you could've come to me-E

Well maybe I could come over tomorrow after the Lima Bean. - B

Crap! I'd LOVE that...but it can't. Sorry. Got another family in town tomorrow. -E

Ooh, Okay. Well I gotta go but I'll see you at the Lima Bean tomorrow. - B

Later Blainer-E

Bye. - B

Blaine sent the last text, and got his homework out of his bag.

Finn smiled down at him "Need any help with that B?"

"No, I got it." Blaine said. He started on his math homework.

Finn nodded "Ok. Tell me if you need any help."

"Yeah. I will." Blaine said.

Finn nodded and left the room. He was gonna go talk to his Dad

Burt was watching a football game in the living room.

Finn walked in "Hey...Dad? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?" Burt turned off the tv and patted the seat next to him.

Finn sat down next to him "I think Blaine might be hiding something."

Burt looked at Finn. "Like what?" Burt asked.

Finn shrugged "Not sure. I just get the feeling there's something he's not telling us."

"Do you think it's something bad?" Burt asked.

Finn shrugged "Not sure."

"Alright, maybe try talking to him about it later, or I'll talk to him later." Burt said.

Finn nodded "You talk to him. He might tell you more than he would me."

Burt nodded.

Finn sighed "You know...Kurt hasn't really been talking to him much lately..."

"Do you know why?" Burt asked.

Finn shrugged "I'd assume it's because he's busy, but STILL...he should be making sometime for his BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah.. but maybe Kurt's trying to talk to him and Blaine isn't replying back maybe Blaine is being distant again." Burt said.

Finn shook his head "No. I know for a FACT its the other way around. I've seen it happen. Kurt hanging up on him or declining his phone calls. Blaine texting him repeatedly and Kurt not responding until HOURS later. Cancelled skype dates. It's...I think it's starting to break Blaine..."

Burt sighed not knowing how to respond.

Finn shook his head "That boy NEEDS to get his priorities straight!"

"Yeah." Burt said agreeing.

Finn shook his head "Rachel doesn't even know where I am. I WANT to talk to her...but I know she needs her space. Blaine and Kurt, on the other hand, have no reason not to be all over each other."

"That's true." Burt said.

Finn shook his head "Do you think maybe we should intervene?"

"Not yet." Burt said.

Finn sighed "Then when?"

"We'll know when the time comes." Burt said. He knew what he was talking about.  
Finn sighed and nodded "Ok."

While that was happening, Blaine was trying to text Kurt but Kurt still wasn't responding. Blaine called Rachel.

Kurt was busy with an assignment for vogue. He didn't even see his phone going off.

Rachel put Blaine on hold. "Kurt, Blaine's on the phone." Rachel said.

Kurt sighed "I'm REALLY busy right now Rach. I'd LOVE to talk to him but..." He gestured to the inhuman amount of paperwork in front of him. He wanted to cry and scream and vomit. He WANTED Blaine. SO badly he wanted to hear his Boyfriend's voice. But..all this work...  
He sighed

"Could you maybe put him on speaker, please? So I can talk to him and work at the same time?"

"Sure." Rachel took him off hold.

"Blaine you're being put on speaker." Rachel told him and put him on speaker.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. Just hearing his boyfriend's voice relaxed him. "Hey Baby. Say...Blaine? How do you know when your having an anxiety attack?" He scanned over his work and felt like he was about to vomit.

Blaine's had a few of them, since Kurt had left, only because of his father though. "Hmm... signs of anxiety attacks... Dizziness, Rapid pounding heartbeat, intense feeling of doom, fear, Nausea and stomach discomfort." Blaine explained. It made it sound like he has had them before.

Kurt frowned. "Should I be worried at the fact you can describe them in such detail?"

"Um, no... not at all." Blaine said.

Kurt quickly came up with an excuse "Ya. That probably just something you have to know when you're at Dalton, am I right?"

"Yeah..." Blaine said.

Kurt groaned "well...I think I may be having a minor one over all this WORK!"

"School?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed "No. I haven't gotten into NYADA yet. This is all for Vogue."

"Oooh..." Blaine said.

Kurt groaned "Ya. Seriously, it's like they're all playing a sick game of 'Let's kill the Intern."

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Blaine said. "Um I'm getting another call, can you hold for a minute?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed "Ya. Call me back when you're done, ok? I need your voice to keep me from totally losing my mind."

"Okay I will. Love you." Blaine said and then switched to the other line. "Hello?"

A frantic male voice came through the phone. "Hello? Is this Blaine? Oh shit! PLEASE say I got the right number."

"Yes, who is this?" Blaine asked, confused.

The voice sighed in semi-relief. "Oh thank god. Ok. Hi. My name is Ian. You probably don't know me. I'm in your history class? Anyway, I'm also on the football team with Sam. He...oh shit...He has you in his ICE contacts, so I thought it'd be smart to call you."

"Wait... wait. Sam? What happened? Where are you and Sam?" Blaine asked.

* * *

**Okay... yes I know. Pretty evil of me to leave you guys on a cliff hanger on the first chapter. Sorry but I had to do it. You'll find out what happened to Sam in the next chapter, I promise. But in order to find out you need to stick around and tune in for it. So yeah. But I hope you guys liked the start of this and review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :) Oh also ICE means In Case of Emergency, Halles came up with that ^_^. Till next time.**

**~Scout.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Screams in the night**  
**Summary: Meanwhile Kurt is in new york, things haven't been so good for one Blaine Anderson. As Blaine goes through Lima day by day, things get rougher between him and his dad after his mom leaves out of town. And Blaine, he meets a new friend... or so he thinks. As time goes on, Secrets are kept and some are told. Read the story to find out what happens. Pre-qual to Bruised Deeper Than Skin.**  
**Warnings: Violence, Physical Sexual Verbal abuse, Rape, Drug use, Cursing.. ect.**  
**Authors note: This is also based off an RP that me and Hallescomet97 have been doing and we hope you enjoy this story. Also I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner I've been having writers block with coming up with the Summary for this story so I hope the summary is not too bad. Please read and review. Thanks :)**

* * *

_"Wait... wait. Sam? What happened? Where are you and Sam?" Blaine asked._

Ian sighed "I'm on the football field at school. Sam got tackled at pratice a few minutes ago, and suddenly he was crying. Beiste said something about agravating an old injury. Sam's in the locker room with her right now. I figured he could use a friend...considering he might be going to the ER or something. If I'm right, the injury Coach was talking about is when he got his shoulder dislocated a few years back."

"Okay I'm on my way. " Blaine said, he hung up, and put his homework away. He ran downstairs and went to Burt and Finn.

"Everything okay Blaine?" Burt asked, sitting up.

"No, can one of you guys drive me to the school right now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Sam might have to go to the ER." Blaine answered.

Finn paled violently. "His shoulder..." He muttered. He swore again and turned to Burt. "Dad, I need the keys. Or maybe you drive?"

"His what?" Blaine asked.

"I can drive." Burt said getting up.

Finn nodded and they all went to the car."His shoulder." he explained, "Sam got it violently dislocated his first year at Mckinley. Tackled by a 200 lbs linebacker who, it turned out, was actually 21 and on steroids."

"Holy crap." Blaine said. Burt got in the car and started it. When Blaine and Finn were in he pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to McKinley.

Finn swore under his breath "I...I still remember the night it happened. He...he was just SCREAMING. He ...he couldn't move his arm. Was terrified. Thought he'd paralyzed it or something. Let's hope that this time it's not as bad."

"Yeah. Let's hope." Blaine said.

Finn road the rest of the way in silence, worried.

Burt pulled into the parking lot. Blaine was the first one out. "Do you want me to come in with you guys?" Burt asked.

Finn nodded "Definently. Sam is going to need you."

"Okay." Burt said. Burt got out, and headed into the school with Finn and Blaine.

Finn looked at Blaine "Ok. Where did you say Sam was again?"

"Locker room." Blaine answered. They all went to the locker room.

Sam's sobs could be heard through the door. Along with Coach Beiste trying to calm him down.

Blaine quickly walked into the locker room, and Finn and Burt behind.

Sam sat there in tears, clutching his shoulder, obviously in a great deal of pain.

Blaine went up to Sam and Coach Bieste. "Is he gonna be okay? He doesn't need to go to the hospital does he?" Blaine asked.

Beiste sighed "I'm not sure yet. I think he should...but he's so scared..."

Sam whimpered "Hurts..."

Blaine sat down next to Sam. "I know it hurt's but Coach is right, maybe you should go to the hospital." Blaine said.

Sam sniffled and nodded "I know just..."

Beiste sighed and looked at Burt. "Can you guys take him? I can't leave, and he REALLY doesn't wanna go alone."

"Of course, are you okay with that Burt?" Blaine asked.

"It's fine I can do that." Burt said

Sam smiled softly at them "Thank you..."

Beiste nodded "Thanks. Poor kid's parent's aren't answering."

Burt nodded understanding. "Come on Sam." Blaine said, with a soft smile. He had been pretty distant lately, but right now he wasn't being distant at all.

Sam nodded and curled closer to his friend as he stood needed him right now.

Finn came over and lead the boys out .

Blaine took Sam to Burt's car.

Finn helped Sam into the car, careful to keep his arm still.

Blaine got in after they got Sam situated. Blaine buckled up in the seat next to Sam.

Sam whimpered "Hurts..."

Finn sighed as he got in the passenger seat next to Burt. "I know Sam. Just..hold on"

Blaine rubbed his back for comfort. Burt drove up to the hospital.

Sam leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder and sobbed quietly.

Blaine then started to stroke Sam's hair. "Sshhhh."

Sam whimpered "Hurts...scared..."

"It's okay, Sam. Me, Burt and Finn are here for you. It's okay Sam, don't think about it to much." Blaine explained.

Sam nodded. He squeaked and they hit a bump, jostling his shoulder.

"It was just bump Sam. Everything is alright." Blaine said. They pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Finn got out and ran around to open the back for them.

Blaine helped Sam out. Burt got out of the car.

Sam had somewhat calmed, but was still in tears.

Blaine let Finn take Sam to the hospital. He didn't like going into hospitals.

Sam latched onto Blaine's hand "Come with me...please?"

Blaine looked at the hospital "I..I.." Blaine bit his lip then looked at Sam. Sam really needed him, Blaine knew that. "Okay. I will." Blaine said.

Sam hugged him with his good arm. "Thank you. I...I know you hate them"

"You do?" Blaine asked.

Sam nodded "Everyone in Glee knows it. After the slushie incident...you told us. You told us you REALLy hate hospitals...and for good reason."

"Oh yeah... I forgot." Blaine said.  
Sam smiled slightly "You were slap happy high on pain meds. I don't expect you to remember. It'd be a miracle if you did!"

"I must've been really crazy or something when I was on that medicine or something. Cause I don't remember a thing." Blaine said.

Sam chuckled "We had to skype COOPER because you kept asking where he was! And...My god! Your brother was PISSED! I honestly thought he was gonna hop a plane back to Ohio just to beat the snot out of Sebastian!"

Blaine smiled at that, they went into the hospital.

Finn signaled Blaine to keep talking to Sam. He was really doing a good job distracting him.

"Oh god, I could imagine the look on his face." Blaine said.

Sam shook his head "I doubt you could. It was...wow"

"Yeah.. so.." Blaine didn't know what else to say.

"Then again his is your brother..."

"That is true." Blaine said.

Sam smirked "He SANG to you..."

"He did? What song?" Blaine asked.

Sam just smiled and laughed.

"Oh god. This isn't good." Blaine giggled slightly.

Sam laughed. He suddenly stopped, wincing as he accidentally jolted his shoulder. "Ow..."

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Sam swallowed hard "Ya...just...moved my shoulder...and it hurt alot." Soon Sam was called in to see the doctor.

Burt and Finn sat out in the waiting room, and Blaine went with Sam to see the doctor.

Sam sat nervously in the examining room. He was scared.

Blaine patted Sam's back. "It's okay. Don't be nervous. I'm trying to not be nervous." Blaine said.

Sam nodded "Still scared...last time...it REALLY hurt when they tried to fix it..."

"Maybe it won't hurt so bad this time." Blaine said. Then a doctor in. "Hello you must be Sam. I'm Dr. Ivey." Dr. Ivey smiled. Dr. Ivey wasn't his normal doctor though.

Sam smiled weakly. "Um...hi..." He was scared.  
"I know I'm not your normal doctor, but Dr. Miles had an emergency and couldn't come in today. So I will be tending to you." Dr. Ivey explained throughly. Dr. Ivey turned to Blaine.

"I'm Blaine, Dr. Ivey I'm just here with Sam for support." Blaine said.

"That's okay." Dr. Ivey then turned back to Sam. "So you dislocated your shoulder a few years ago. Correct?" Dr. Ivey asked.

Sam nodded "Ya. Tackled by Jarvis Phillips a football game. Dr M told me he's sort of infamous around here..."

"True.. " Dr. Ivey said.

Sam nodded "Ya. So I got hit today at practice and now...it hurts again. ALOT."

"Okay well let's see if you we can make it stop hurting. But first we need to get some x-rays done to make sure it didn't get dislocated again or anything." Dr. Ivey explained.

Sam whimpered at the very thought that it could be re-dislocated. that was his worst nightmare.

"You can come along, Blaine." Dr. Ivey said. Blaine nodded.

"I'll be with you the whole time Sam." Blaine said.

Sam smiled "Thanks."

"Yup." Blaine said. They found out it wasn't dislocated it was just bruised and Sam only needed to ice it down and take some pills to ease the pain down.

Sam was relieved. That was the best thing he could've hoped for.

"Okay thank you Dr. Ivey." Blaine said with a smile, happy Sam was okay. "Your welcome."

Sam smiled as he and Blaine walked out together.

Burt and Finn stood up when they saw the two boys, "Everything alright?" Burt asked.

Sam nodded "Ya. Just a BITCH of a bruising."

Blaine slightly flinched at the curse word. Normally he wouldn't.

Sam frowned "Sorry dude. Didn't know you were so touchy about that shi...stuff"

Burt raised an eyebrow. "It.. It's okay." Blaine said to Sam.

Sam smiled and wrapped his good arm around Blaine "Come on. Let's head out." After that they took Sam home and Blaine went back to stay at the hudmels for the night, as it was planned.

* * *

**I was going to continue on cause it seemed like a good place to stop. It wasn't really left in a cliff hanger like Bruised Deeper Then Skin is and stuff so yeah. I hope you liked this and it will be continued soon. XD Thank you so much for being patient, things got busy so I didn't have lots of time to update stories so I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Also please go check out my new Fanfic, "Some people are worth melting for" It's my first Frozen fanfic ever and I would like to see what people think and I want to know from people if I should write more Frozen fics :)**

**Again please review and I will update when I can. Thanks :)**

**~Scout**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Screams in the night**  
**Summary: Meanwhile Kurt is in new york, things haven't been so good for one Blaine Anderson. As Blaine goes through Lima day by day, things get rougher between him and his dad after his mom leaves out of town. And Blaine, he meets a new friend... or so he thinks. As time goes on, Secrets are kept and some are told. Read the story to find out what happens. Pre-qual to Bruised Deeper Than Skin.**  
**Warnings: Violence, Physical Sexual Verbal abuse, Rape, Drug use, Cursing.. ect.**  
**Authors note: This is also based off an RP that me and Hallescomet97 have been doing and we hope you enjoy this story. Also I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner I've been having writers block with coming up with the Summary for this story so I hope the summary is not too bad. Please read and review. Thanks :)**

**Blaine and Cooper have a talk.**  
_  
From last chapter: __Sam smiled and wrapped his good arm around Blaine "Come on. Let's head out." After that they took Sam home and Blaine went back to stay at the hudmels for the night, as it was planned._

* * *

Blaine woke up extra early, so he could go back home before school started. A car horn beeped loudly outside. Blaine got up and went outside, to see who it was. He had planned on walking.

His mother stood there at the curb, smiling warmly. Her car was parked behind her

Blaine smiled slightly, and went outside. He went to her and hugged her.

She hugged him tightly "Hey sweetie."

"Hi Mom." Blaine said... he then asked after a few moments. "How.. how drunk was he last night?"

She sighed "VERY. He's sleeping off a hang over at the moment. I brought your stuff here for you since I doubt you wanna risk going home to that."

Blaine bit his lip, and nodded. "Oh okay. Thank you mom." Blaine said.

She smiled "No problem baby."

Blaine's mom gave him his stuff. "Um, So I'll probably see you around 5 or 5 :30 after school I don't know how long I'm gonna be out so yeah..." Blaine explained to her.

Mrs Anderson smiled "That should be just fine dear"

"I'm gonna go back inside. I love you mom. Stay safe." Blaine hugged his mom and kissed her cheek.

His Mom smiled at him "I will baby, don't worry. Love you too. Bye." She walked back to her car. She suddenly turned around "Oh! and...um..Blaine? You...uh...you might wanna call your brother later..."

"Yeah I will." Blaine said. She nodded and got in her car. She drove away.

Blaine went back inside the house and went back to the room him and Finn slept in.  
Blaine's phone buzzed, he went to get it. It was Cooper's number

Blaine picked it up. "Hey Coop." He said.

"Hey Squirt..." Cooper's voice was raspy and breath on the other end. Weaker. He sounded happy, but there was something sad in the back pf his tone.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked, noticing the tone in his voice.

Coop sighed "Um...well...no. I...I'm assuming Mom didn't tell you yet. I told her not to. I wanted to tell you myself. And I KNOW dad didn't tell you. He...ya. No, it's not really ok"

Blaine got worried. "What's going on?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Cooper cleared his throat. "Well...um...it's about Olivia..."

Olivia was Cooper's girlfriend. They'd been dating for three years. Cooper loved her more than words could express. Lately, he'd actually called Blaine for his brother's opinion on rings. On restraunts. On flowers. It was clear to anyone who was looking. Cooper planned on asking Olivia to marry him

"Oh is everything alright between you too?" Blaine asked.

Cooper let out a shuttering breath. "No...not exactly"

"You wanna talk about it?" Blaine asked, and left the room. He went to the living room.

Cooper sobbed slightly "Ya...ya I do. Of all the people I know...you're the most likely to come close to understanding. The one person I really wanna talk about it with."

Blaine frowned slightly, when he heard the sob. "Talk to me Coop." Blaine said.

Cooper sniffled "I...I was gonna ask her B. I had the ring box IN MY POCKET! She...she said 'let's go take a walk in the park'. I said 'Sounds perfect'. It was. One of my ideas was to ask her in the rose garden, remember? "

"Yeah, of course." Blaine said.

Cooper swallowed "So we were walking. In the park. We get to the garden and we stop. I'm about to ask her. My knee is already BENDING. But then she looks at me and just says...says..."

"What did she say Coop?" Blaine asked.

Cooper sobbed "She said she wanted to breaking up. That she'd found someone else. That...that, as much as she WANTED to, she'd never really loved me that way." He swallowed hard "and then she asked if I want yo meet this someone else. I...I STUPIDLY said yes. I...I thought it was some sort of JOKE. But...then she just looks at a tree and says ' You can come out now...'. And...then..."

"Oh dang, Cooper. I'm so sorry. Who came out?" Blaine asked, curious.

Cooper laughed humorlessly "Oh! THAT is what REALLY stung! it was MINDY! Remember her? My co-star in that PSA I did for LGBT right last year?!" he shuttered "I just got dumped...by my girlfriend of 3 years...the love of my life..JUST as I was about to propose...for a WOMEN!"

Blaine's mouth was open. "Wow..." He didn't know what to say. He didn't know Olivia was a lesbian... or, even bi.

Cooper sobbed "I should've known! 3 years with Liv! I should've seen it! I should've known she didn't love me!"

"Oh Coop.." Blaine sighed, he was shocked about this.

"I feel like such an IDIOT!" Cooper cried.

"Coop, don't say that. You are not an idiot. Everything will be alright." Blaine said.

Cooper sobbed "Why wouldn't she TELL me? I...I'm not mad that she's a lesbian. I'm upset because I love her...and she doesn't love me back. I'm mad she didn't tell me. I feel...lead on."

"I know what you mean. Maybe she was afraid." Blaine said.

"Afraid of what? She knew I was LGBT friendly!"

"I don't know." Blaine said.

Cooper sighed "Just...it hurts. Because I STILL love her. Is that crazy?"

"No it's not crazy. It's perfectly normal to still love someone even after they broke your heart. I'm really sorry that this happened though." Blaine said.

Cooper swallowed hard "Blaine...can i tell you something that I didn't even tell Mom and Dad?"

"Sure." Blaine answered.

Cooper shuttered "That night...I..I thought about...and did...things I REALLY shouldn't have..."

"What did you do ?" Blaine asked.

Cooper shivered "I...I doubt you want all the details..."

"No, please tell me." Blaine said.

Cooper sighed "I got drunk Blaine. REALLY drunk. Like...I don't know what I was thinking really...but it was like i was subconsciously trying to drink myself to death. I wanted to get alcohol poisoning or something."

"Dang Coop." Blaine didn't know how to respond.

Coop swallowed "Ya...probably would've gone farther with it...but then Matt walked in on me." He laughed slightly "Gotta love roommates..."

"Yeah..." Blaine said.

Coop nodded "Ya. He put me on some sort of freaking LOCK DOWN. Wouldn't let me leave the house. Followed me everywhere, even to the bathroom. Refused to let me cook. Just...ya." He sighed, a sort of smile in his voice "Tough love. But it worked. Best Friend I have...other than my brother..."

Blaine smiled slightly. Glad that Cooper didn't go to far.

Coop sighed "Just..it still stings. Finding out that way, you know?"

"Yeah I know." Blaine said.

Cooper sighed "I was literally 2 seconds away from popping the question...when suddenly it was just...over"

"Wow..." Blaine replied.

Coop sighed "Dad was pissed as hell when I told him. Though...i'm thinking it less that she dumped me, more that she dumped me for another women. Dad's always been weird like that."

"Yeah..." Blaine said, remembering when he first told his dad, that he was gay.

Coop sighed "I swear that man needs to get a better grip on his priorities."

"I agree." Blaine said.

"Mom is ALOT better."

"She definitely is."Blaine said.

"SHE actually cared about ME. Spent half an hour talking to Matt to make sure I was okay." Coop laughed.

Blaine smiled, slightly."Well that's what mom's are suppose to do."

"Ya." Coop laughed "I was honestly worried she was gonna try to fly out here or something!"

"Well she is the type of mother, who would possibly do that." Blaine said.

Cooper sighed "I know. That's why I was worried she would. But...so far she hasn't."

"Right.." Blaine said, he looked at the time, it was 5:30. "Hey Cooper, I'm gonna catch my last 30 minutes of sleep, can we talk later?" Blaine asked,

Cooper smiled "Sure Blainers. I'll talk to you later. Love you buddy. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." Blaine hung up.

* * *

**Gonna end the chapter there. Next chapter Blaine will be going to school. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll do my best to update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review :)  
~Scout. **


End file.
